Raia
|-|Resurrected Form= |-|True Form= Summary Raia 「ライア Raia」is an elf and one of the ten Apostles of Sephirah. He is reincarnated into a human as a member of the Eye of the Midnight Sun's Third Eye. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely far higher. Far higher with the Third Eye | Low 6-B Name: Raia Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mage, Elf |-|By Himself= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Aura, Sealing, Self-Destruction, Power Mimicry (Can copy and use any magic and spell as long as he touch the opponent's grimoire, their source of power), Shapeshifting (Can transform into anyone), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Via this panel), Flight, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Statistics Amplification via Evil Eye, Rage Power, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Via Mana Skin) | All previous abilities enhanced |-|Copied Abilities= Powers and Abilities: All previous abilities, Portal Creation/BFR via Spatial Magic, Light Manipulation via Light Magic, Danmaku via Light Magic, Healing via Light Magic, Darkness Manipulation via Dark Magic, Limited Magic Absorption via Dark Magic, Water Manipulation via Water Magic, Invisibility/Intangibility via Permeation Magic, Summoning/Fire Manipulation via Fire Spirit Magic, Electricity Manipulation via Lightning Magic, Air Manipulation via Wind Magic, Organic Manipulation via Gel Magic, Limited Size Manipulation via Gel Magic, Corrosion Inducement via Gel Magic, Limited Attack Reflection via Gel Magic, Biological Manipulation via Gel Magic, Ice Manipulation via Ice Magic, Earth Manipulation via Earth Magic, and Poison Manipulation via Poison Magic, Resistance to Enhanced Senses via Permeation Magic, and Poison Manipulation via Gel Magic Attack Potency: At least City level (Comparable to Fana. With the help of the other members of the Third Eye, he was able to put Yami Sukehiro on the backfoot until reinforcements arrived.), likely far higher (Patry stated that each member of the Third Eye is stronger than him and stronger than a Captain).Far higher with the Third Eye | Small Country level (Stronger than before, was able to severely injure Mereoleona with one slash. As one of the 10 Apostles of Sephirah, he should not be far weaker than Licht.) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Fana. Yami Sukehiro stated that he also moves at lightspeeds) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Is able to lift Asta's sword), higher with Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle) Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely far higher. Far higher with the Third Eye | Small Country Class Durability: At least City level, likely Far higher | Island level (Stronger than before) Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range with his katana, Varies with the copied abilities Standard Equipment: His Grimoire Intelligence: High Weaknesses: He can't copy Anti-Magic and is limited in how many different types of magic that he can use at one time | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: His Own Abilities Imitation Magic: Raia uses this magic attribute to copy other magic. He needs to touch the grimoire of an individual in order to copy the spells. He has copied several types of magic, and his copied spells are able to match those of the original owners. However, he cannot copy Anti Magic and is limited in how many different types of magic that he can use at one time. *'Trinity Seal Magic 「三位一体封印魔法 Sanmi Ittai Fūin Mahō」:' Three mages surround their target and create multiple rings of writing that encompass the target and seal it away. This spell is capable of containing and crystallizing large amounts of mana. *'Transformation Magic「変身魔法 Henshin Mahō」:' Raia uses this form of magic to take the form of another human being. Initially he is unable to use other spells while transformed; however, his completed reincarnation allows him to use at least two types of magic at once. *'Compound Magic「複合魔法 Fukugō Mahō Elemental Quintet」:' Raia uses this form of magic to combine multiple different spells to create a single, more powerful spell. Disclaimer: Compound Magic Spells can only be used with another Mage or more Trinity Sealing Magic.png|Trinity Sealing Magic PSX 20190818 155234.jpg|Elemental Quintet Copy Abilities |-|Spatial Magic= Third Eye retreat.png|Blackout Rhya combines Spatial and Light Magic.png|Myriad Black *'Spatial Magic: Blackout 「空間魔法『ブラックアウト』 Kūkan Mahō "Burakkuauto"」:' Before activating the spell, Raia would mark a specific area. Subsequently, after the target would enter the said area, Raia can activate the spell where black substances would manifest on the ground where the aforementioned target is standing and send the target into other places that Raia desire's. In addition, Raia could transport multiple targets at once by expanding the black substances to a wider radius. Furthermore, Raia could mark multiple areas and activate the spell on all of those areas at once. However, on close range, Raia is able to use this spell without the need to mark the specific location due to the increased accuracy from the shortened distance. It allows Raia to open numerous portals to transport themselves and their allies at will or to launch an ambush from an obscure angle with ease. *'Spatial Magic: Myriad Black 「空間魔法『ミリアドブラック』 Kūkan Mahō "Miriado Burakku"」:' With an open grimoire, Raia manifests multiple portals in front of himself that connect to portals that have manifested around his target. Raia would then fire Magic Bullets into the portals to attack his target from all directions. Because the portals face inward, Raia leaves himself open to return fire or a direct attack through the portals. |-|Light Magic= Light movement Rhya.png|Unnamed Light Magic Movement Healing Ray of Light Rhya.png|Healing Ray Of Light Light Swords Rhya.png|Light Sword of Judgement *'Light Healing Magic: Healing Ray of Light 「光回復魔法『癒しの光粒』 Hikari Kaifuku Mahō "Iyashi no Kōryū"」:' With an open grimoire, Raia emits light from a hand, and the beads of light surround the wound while it heals. *'Light Magic: Light Sword of Judgment 「光魔法『断罪の光剣』 Hikari Mahō "Danzai no Kōken"」:' With an open grimoire, Raia creates multiple shards of light, with four lines going through each shard, that can be thrown at a target. *'Light Magic: Heaven-Splitting Flash 「光魔法『裂天の閃光』 Hikari Mahō "Retten no Senkō"」:' With an open grimoire, Raia creates multiple orbs of light and fires beams of light from him. |-|Dark Magic= Black Blade Rhya.png|Dark Cloaked Black Blade Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash Rhya.png|Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash *'Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Black Blade 「闇魔法『闇纏・黒刃』 Yami Mahō "Yamimatoi Kuroba"」:' With an open grimoire, Raia coats a sword in darkness, extending its reach, and then swings the sword down. *'Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash 「闇魔法『闇纏・無明斬り』 Yami Mahō "Yamimatoi Mumyōgiri"」:' With an open grimoire, Raia channels darkness into their sword and releases that darkness with a slash that flies at the opponent. The wave of darkness retains the same sharpness as an edged weapon and also has the ability to absorb other spells, such as Light Magic, while in mid-flight. |-|Water Magic= Aqua Curtain Rhya.png|Water Magic: Aqua Curtain Aqua Javelin Rhya.png|Water Magic: Aqua Javelin Waterballs Rhya.png|Unnamed waterballs spell (Anime-Only) Tainted Culvert Wyrm_Rhya.png|Water Magic: Tainted Culvert Wyrm (Anime-Only) Water blade Rhya.png|Unnamed water blade spell (Anime-only) Water streams Rhya.png|Unnamed water streams spell (Anime-only) *'Water Magic Aqua Curtain 「水魔法『アクアカーテン』Mizu Mahō "Akua Kāten"」:' With an open grimoire, Raia covers themselves with a large amount of water. This spell can be used to put out fire that has covered Raia. *'Water Magic Aqua Javelin 「水魔法『アクアジャベリン』 Mizu Mahō "Akua Jaberin"」:' With an open grimoire, Raia creates a javelin made of water that can be thrown at a target. The javelin also has a ribbon made of water, attached to it. *'Water Magic Tainted Culvert Wyrm 「水魔法『暗渠の染竜』 Mizu Mahō "Ankyo no Zenryū」:' (Anime Only) With an open grimoire, Raia creates a large serpentine dragon out of water and, with a gesture, directs the creature toward his target. The full potential of this spell is unknown as it is destroyed before causing any damage. |-|Permeation Magic= *'Permeation Magic: Invisible Scout 「透過魔法『不可視の探索者』 Tōka Mahō "Fukashi no Tansaku-sha"」:' With an open grimoire, Raia covers himself in Permeation Magic, which turns himself invisible and intangible to magic. While the user's mana is hidden, their ki can still be sensed. |-|Fire Spirit Magic= *'Fire Spirit Magic: Salamander's Breath 「炎精霊魔法『サラマンダーの吐息』 Honō Seirei Mahō "Saramandā no Toiki"」:' With an open grimoire, Raia summons Salamander, the fire spirit, and then launches an enormous blaze of fire from the spirit's mouth. The continuous stream of fire could be used to pin down targets and to ignite large areas. The fire could also be condensed into a large fireball that explodes on contact. The fireballs could be used to destroy large defensive structures and to ignite wildfires. |-|Lightning Magic= Unnamed Lightning Magic spell (Anime-only) |-|Wind Magic= Unnamed Wind Magic spell (Anime-only) |-|Gel Magic= Gel Magic: Sticky Salamander 「ゲル魔法『ベトベトサラマンダー』 Geru Mahō "Betobeto Saramandā"」: With an open grimoire, Raia creates a salamander composed solely of a gel material. Additionally, Raia could alter the size of the salamander at will. Furthermore, Raia could control the salamander's movements with ease through simple arm gestures. Raia could also use this spell to transport objects by taking advantage of the gel material, whose viscosity is capable of steadily holding an object within it. The material could also refract light and neutralize poison. |-|Ice Magic= Ice Magic: Jötunn's Ice Floe 「氷魔法『ヨトゥンの大氷塊』 Kōri Mahō "Yotun no Daihyōkai"」: With an open grimoire, Raia creates a massive chunk of ice and drops it onto his opponent, crushing them under the weight. |-|Earth Magic= Unnamed Earth Magic spell (Anime-only) |-|Poison Magic= Unnamed Poison Magic spell (Anime-only) Rhya grimoire.png|Raia's Grimore Elf Rhya square (1).png|Elf Raia Rhya Third Eye.png|Raia's Third Eye Key: Resurrected Form | Elven Reincarnation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rage Users Category:BFR Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Elves Category:Black Clover Category:Tier 7 Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shadow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Blade Users Category:Broom Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Tier 6 Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Shueisha Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers